1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide wiring apparatus for installing wires over a region including, for example, a vehicle body (such as a floor of an automobile) and a slide member (such as a seat) slidably mounted on the vehicle body.
2. Related Art
An automobile (moving body) is equipped with seats (slide bodies) slidable relative to a floor (vehicle body) of a passenger room. For example, a seat sensor for detecting or checking whether or not the passenger is seated is provided at the seat. Therefore, automobiles, equipped with slidable seats, have heretofore been provided with various slide wiring apparatuses.
Such a slide wiring apparatus comprises a casing portion, a rail, a protector (serving as a slider), and a cable (or wires) The casing portion is mounted on the floor. The rail is formed into a linear shape, and is accommodated within the casing portion, and is mounted on this casing portion. The protector is mounted on the rail so as to slide in a longitudinal direction of the rail. The protector is interlockingly movable to the seat. One end portion of the cable is accommodated within the casing portion, and the other end portion thereof is guided to the outside of the casing portion (that is, to the seat) by the protector.
The slide wiring apparatus is electrically connected by the cable to the seat sensor, mounted on the seat, and an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) or the like mounted on the vehicle body.
In the automobile equipped with the seat movable relative to the floor, it has been required to increase the amount of sliding movement of the seat. In the slide wiring apparatus which meets this requirement, the length of the cable naturally increases. Therefore, in the slide wiring apparatus, when the seat and hence the protector are repeatedly moved, there is a fear that the long cable, accommodated within the casing portion, catches the protector or other.